hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Biofeedback
(PTSD)]] The term Biofeedback was coined at a landmark 1969 conference at the Surfrider Inn in Santa Monica. It was a part of the alternative medicine (WP), self-help (WP) and health movements starting in the late '60's and early 70's. Biofeedback is the process of gaining greater awareness of many specific physiological functions and the larger processes they represent or are a part of, with a goal of being able to manipulate them at will. For example, relaxation to relieve stress can be increased by lowering heartrate, etc. This is done primarily using instruments that provide information on the activity of those same systems Some of the processes that can be controlled include brainwaves, muscle tone, skin conductance, heart rate and pain perception. Biofeedback may be used to improve health, performance, and the physiological changes that often occur in conjunction with changes to thoughts, emotions, and behavior. Eventually, these changes may be maintained without the use of extra equipment, even though no equipment is necessarily required to practice biofeedback. Biofeedback has been found to be effective for the treatment of Wikipedia:headaches and Wikipedia:migraines. Definition Three professional biofeedback organizations, the Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback (AAPB), Biofeedback Certification International Alliance (BCIA), and the International Society for Neurofeedback and Research (ISNR), arrived at a consensus definition of biofeedback in 2008: Sensor modalities Electromyograph thumb|The "Muscle Whistler", shown here with surface EMG electrodes, was an early biofeedback device An electromyograph (EMG) uses surface electrodes to detect muscle action potentials from underlying skeletal muscles that initiate muscle contraction. Clinicians record the surface electromyogram (SEMG) using one or more active electrodes that are placed over a target muscle and a reference electrode that is placed within six inches of either active. The SEMG is measured in Wikipedia:microvolts (millionths of a volt).Tassinary, L. G., Cacioppo, J. T., & Vanman, E. J. (2007). The skeletomotor system: Surface electromyography. In J. T. Cacioppo, L. G. Tassinary, & G. G. Berntson, (Eds.). Handbook of psychophysiology (3rd ed.). New York: Cambridge University Press.Florimond, V. (2009). Basics of surface electromyography applied to physical rehabilitation and biomechanics. Montreal: Thought Technology Ltd. In addition to surface electrodes, clinicians may also insert wires or needles intramuscularly to record an EMG signal. While this is more painful and often costly, the signal is more reliable since surface electrodes pick up cross talk from nearby muscles. The use of surface electrodes is also limited to superficial muscles, making the intramuscular approach beneficial to access signals from deeper muscles. The electrical activity picked up by the electrodes is recorded and displayed in the same fashion as the surface electrodes. Prior to placing surface electrodes, the skin is normally shaved, cleaned and exfoliated to get the best signal. Raw EMG signals resemble noise (electrical signal not coming from the muscle of interest) and the voltage fluctuates, therefore they are processed normally in three ways: rectification, filtering, and integration. This processing allows for a unified signal that is then able to be compared to other signals using the same processing techniques. Biofeedback therapists use EMG biofeedback when treating anxiety and worry, chronic pain, computer-related disorder, Wikipedia:essential hypertension, headache (migraine, mixed headache, and Wikipedia:tension-type headache), Wikipedia:low back pain, Wikipedia:physical rehabilitation (Wikipedia:cerebral palsy, incomplete spinal cord lesions, and Wikipedia:stroke), Wikipedia:temporomandibular joint dysfunction (TMD), Wikipedia:torticollis, and Wikipedia:fecal incontinence, Wikipedia:urinary incontinence, and Wikipedia:pelvic pain. Physical therapists have also used EMG biofeedback for evaluating muscle activation and providing feedback for their patients. Feedback thermometer A feedback thermometer detects skin temperature with a thermistor (a temperature-sensitive resistor) that is usually attached to a finger or toe and measured in degrees Celsius or Fahrenheit. Skin temperature mainly reflects arteriole diameter. Hand-warming and hand-cooling are produced by separate mechanisms, and their regulation involves different skills.Andreassi, J. L. (2007). Psychophysiology: Human behavior and physiological response (5th ed.). Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum and Associates, Inc. Hand-warming involves arteriole Wikipedia:vasodilation produced by a beta-2 adrenergic hormonal mechanism.Cohen, R. A., & Coffman, J. D. (1981). Beta-adrenergic vasodilator mechanism in the finger, Circulation Research, 49, 1196-1201 Hand-cooling involves arteriole Wikipedia:vasoconstriction produced by the increased firing of sympathetic Wikipedia:C-fibers. Biofeedback therapists use temperature biofeedback when treating chronic pain, Wikipedia:edema, headache (migraine and tension-type headache), essential hypertension, Raynaud’s disease, anxiety, and stress. Electrodermograph An electrodermograph (EDG) measures skin electrical activity directly (skin conductance and skin potential) and indirectly (skin resistance) using electrodes placed over the digits or hand and wrist. Orienting responses to unexpected stimuli, arousal and worry, and cognitive activity can increase eccrine sweat gland activity, increasing the conductivity of the skin for electrical current. In skin conductance, an electrodermograph imposes an imperceptible current across the skin and measures how easily it travels through the skin. When anxiety raises the level of sweat in a sweat duct, conductance increases. Skin conductance is measured in microsiemens (millionths of a siemens). In skin potential, a therapist places an active electrode over an active site (e.g., the palmar surface of the hand) and a reference electrode over a relatively inactive site (e.g., forearm). Skin potential is the voltage that develops between eccrine sweat glands and internal tissues and is measured in millivolts (thousandths of a volt). In skin resistance, also called Wikipedia:galvanic skin response (GSR), an electrodermograph imposes a current across the skin and measures the amount of opposition it encounters. Skin resistance is measured in kΩ (thousands of ohms).Dawson, M. E., Schell, A. M., & Filion, D. L. (2007). The electrodermal system. In J. T. Cacioppo, L. G. Tassinary, & G. G. Berntson (Eds.). Handbook of psychophysiology (3rd ed.). New York: Cambridge University Press. Biofeedback therapists use electrodermal biofeedback when treating anxiety disorders, hyperhidrosis (excessive sweating), and stress.Moss, D. (2003). The anxiety disorders. In D. Moss, D., A. McGrady, T. Davies, & I. Wickramasekera (Eds.), Handbook of mind-body medicine in primary care (pp. 359-375). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. Electrodermal biofeedback is used as an adjunct to psychotherapy to increase client awareness of their emotions. In addition, electrodermal measures have long served as one of the central tools in Wikipedia:polygraphy (lie detection) because they reflect changes in anxiety or emotional activation. Electroencephalograph An electroencephalograph (EEG) measures the electrical activation of the brain from scalp sites located over the human cortex. The EEG shows the amplitude of electrical activity at each cortical site, the amplitude and relative power of various wave forms at each site, and the degree to which each cortical site fires in conjunction with other cortical sites (coherence and symmetry).Kropotov, J. D. (2009). Quantitative EEG, event-related potentials and neurotherapy. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. The EEG uses precious metal electrodes to detect a voltage between at least two electrodes located on the scalp. The EEG records both excitatory postsynaptic potentials (EPSPs) and inhibitory postsynaptic potentials (IPSPs) that largely occur in dendrites in pyramidal cells located in macrocolumns, several millimeters in diameter, in the upper cortical layers. Wikipedia:Neurofeedback monitors both slow and fast cortical potentials.Thompson, M., & Thompson, L. (2003). The biofeedback book: An introduction to basic concepts in applied psychophysiology. Wheat Ridge, CO: Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. Slow cortical potentials are gradual changes in the membrane potentials of cortical dendrites that last from 300 ms to several seconds. These potentials include the Wikipedia:contingent negative variation (CNV), Wikipedia:readiness potential, Wikipedia:movement-related potentials (MRPs), and P300 and N400 potentials.Stern, R. M., Ray, W. J., & Quigley, K. S. (2001). Psychophysiological recording (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. Fast cortical potentials range from 0.5 Hz to 100 Hz.LaVaque, T. J. (2003). Neurofeedback, Neurotherapy, and quantitative EEG. In D. Moss, A. McGrady, T. Davies, & I. Wickramasekera (Eds), Handbook of mind-body medicine for primary care (pp. 123-136). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. The main frequency ranges include delta, theta, alpha, the sensorimotor rhythm, low beta, high beta, and gamma. The specific cutting points defining the frequency ranges vary considerably among professionals. Fast cortical potentials can be described by their predominant frequencies, but also by whether they are synchronous or asynchronous wave forms. Synchronous wave forms occur at regular periodic intervals, whereas asynchronous wave forms are irregular. The synchronous Wikipedia:delta rhythm ranges from 0.5 to 3.5 Hz. Delta is the dominant frequency from ages 1 to 2, and is associated in adults with deep sleep and brain pathology like trauma and tumors, and learning disability. The synchronous theta rhythm ranges from 4 to 7 Hz. Theta is the dominant frequency in healthy young children and is associated with drowsiness or starting to sleep, REM sleep, hypnagogic imagery (intense imagery experienced before the onset of sleep), hypnosis, attention, and processing of cognitive and perceptual information. The synchronous Wikipedia:alpha rhythm ranges from 8 to 13 Hz and is defined by its waveform and not by its frequency. Alpha activity can be observed in about 75% of awake, relaxed individuals and is replaced by low-amplitude desynchronized beta activity during movement, complex problem-solving, and visual focusing. This phenomenon is called alpha blocking. The synchronous Wikipedia:sensorimotor rhythm (SMR) ranges from 12 to 15 Hz and is located over the sensorimotor cortex (central sulcus). The sensorimotor rhythm is associated with the inhibition of movement and reduced muscle tone. The Wikipedia:beta rhythm consists of asynchronous waves and can be divided into low beta and high beta ranges (13–21 Hz and 20–32 Hz). Low beta is associated with activation and focused thinking. High beta is associated with anxiety, Wikipedia:hypervigilance, Wikipedia:panic, peak performance, and Wikipedia:worry. EEG activity from 36 to 44 Hz is also referred to as gamma. Gamma activity is associated with perception of meaning and meditative awareness.Steriade, M. (2005). Cellular substrates of brain rhythms. In E. Niedermeyer and F. Lopes da Silva (Eds.). Electroencephalography: Basic principles, clinical applications, and related fields (5th ed.). Philadelphia: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins.Shaffer, F., & Moss, D. (2006). Biofeedback. In C. S. Yuan, E. J. Bieber, & B.A. Bauer (Ed.), Textbook of complementary and alternative medicine (2nd ed.) (pp. 291-312). Abingdon, Oxfordshire, UK: Informa Healthcare. Neurotherapists use EEG biofeedback when treating addiction, Wikipedia:attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), Wikipedia:learning disability, anxiety disorders (including Wikipedia:worry, Wikipedia:obsessive-compulsive disorder and posttraumatic stress disorder), depression, migraine, and Wikipedia:generalized seizures.T. H. Budzynski, H. K. Budzynski, J. R. Evans, & A. Abarbanel (Eds.) (2009). Introduction to quantitative EEG and neurofeedback (2nd ed.). Burlington, MA: Academic Press. Photoplethysmograph A Wikipedia:photoplethysmograph (PPG) measures the relative blood flow through a digit using a photoplethysmographic (PPG) sensor attached by a Velcro band to the fingers or to the temple to monitor the Wikipedia:temporal artery. An infrared light source is transmitted through or reflected off the tissue, detected by a phototransistor, and quantified in arbitrary units. Less light is absorbed when blood flow is greater, increasing the intensity of light reaching the sensor.Combatalade, D. (2009). Basics of heart rate variability applied to psychophysiology. Montreal, Canada: Thought Technology Ltd. A photoplethysmograph can measure blood volume pulse (BVP), which is the phasic change in blood volume with each heartbeat, heart rate, and Wikipedia:heart rate variability (HRV), which consists of beat-to-beat differences in intervals between successive heartbeats.Lehrer, P. M. (2007). Biofeedback training to increase heart rate variability. In P. M. Lehrer, R. M. Woolfolk, & W. E. Sime (Eds.). Principles and practice of stress management (3rd ed.). New York: The Guilford Press. A photoplethysmograph can provide useful feedback when temperature feedback shows minimal change. This is because the PPG sensor is more sensitive than a thermistor to minute blood flow changes. Biofeedback therapists can use a photoplethysmograph to supplement temperature biofeedback when treating chronic pain, edema, headache (migraine and tension-type headache), essential hypertension, Raynaud’s disease, anxiety, and stress. Electrocardiogram The electrocardiogram (ECG) uses electrodes placed on the torso, wrists, or legs, to measure the electrical activity of the heart and measures the Wikipedia:interbeat interval (distances between successive Wikipedia:R-wave peaks in the Wikipedia:QRS complex). The interbeat interval, divided into 60 seconds, determines the heart rate at that moment. The statistical variability of that interbeat interval is what we call heart rate variability.Berntson, G. G., Quigley, K. S., & Lozano, D. (2007). Cardiovascular psychophysiology. In J. T. Cacioppo, L. G. Tassinary, & G. G. Berntson, (Eds.). Handbook of psychophysiology (3rd ed.). New York: Cambridge University Press. The ECG method is more accurate than the PPG method in measuring heart rate variability.Task Force of the European Society of Cardiology and the North American Society of Pacing and Electrophysiology (1996). Heart rate variability: Standards of measurement, physiological interpretation, and clinical use. Circulation, 93, 1043-1065. Biofeedback therapists use heart rate variability (HRV) biofeedback when treating Wikipedia:asthma, Wikipedia:COPD, depression, Wikipedia:fibromyalgia, Wikipedia:heart disease, and unexplained Wikipedia:abdominal pain. Pneumograph A Wikipedia:pneumograph or respiratory strain gauge uses a flexible sensor band that is placed around the chest, abdomen, or both. The strain gauge method can provide feedback about the relative expansion/contraction of the chest and abdomen, and can measure Wikipedia:respiration rate (the number of breaths per minute). Clinicians can use a pneumograph to detect and correct dysfunctional breathing patterns and behaviors. Dysfunctional breathing patterns include Wikipedia:clavicular breathing (breathing that primarily relies on the Wikipedia:external intercostals and the Wikipedia:accessory muscles of respiration to inflate the lungs), Wikipedia:reverse breathing (breathing where the abdomen expands during exhalation and contracts during inhalation), and Wikipedia:thoracic breathing (shallow breathing that primarily relies on the external intercostals to inflate the lungs). Dysfunctional breathing behaviors include Wikipedia:apnea (suspension of breathing), gasping, sighing, and wheezing.Peper, E., Tylova, H., Gibney, K. H., Harvey, R., & Combatalade, D. (2008). Biofeedback mastery: An experiential teaching and self-training manual. Wheat Ridge, CO: Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. A pneumograph is often used in conjunction with an Wikipedia:electrocardiograph (ECG) or photoplethysmograph (PPG) in heart rate variability (HRV) training. Biofeedback therapists use pneumograph biofeedback with patients diagnosed with anxiety disorders, asthma, chronic pulmonary obstructive disorder (COPD), essential hypertension, Wikipedia:panic attacks, and stress.Fried, R. (1987). The hyperventilation syndrome: Research and clinical treatment. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press. Capnometer A capnometer or capnograph uses an infrared detector to measure end-tidal (the partial pressure of carbon dioxide in expired air at the end of expiration) exhaled through the nostril into a latex tube. The average value of end-tidal for a resting adult is 5% ( ). A capnometer is a sensitive index of the quality of patient breathing. Shallow, rapid, and effortful breathing lowers , while deep, slow, effortless breathing increases it. Biofeedback therapists use capnometric biofeedback to supplement respiratory strain gauge biofeedback with patients diagnosed with anxiety disorders, asthma, chronic pulmonary obstructive disorder (COPD), essential hypertension, panic attacks, and stress.Fried, R. (1993). The psychology and physiology of breathing. New York: Plenum Press. Rheoencephalograph Rheoencephalography (REG), or brain blood flow biofeedback, is a biofeedback technique of a conscious control of blood flow. An electronic device called a Wikipedia:rheoencephalograph Greek rheos stream, anything flowing, from rhein to flow is utilized in brain blood flow biofeedback. Electrodes are attached to the skin at certain points on the head and permit the device to measure continuously the electrical conductivity of the tissues of structures located between the electrodes. The brain blood flow technique is based on non-invasive method of measuring bio-impedance. Changes in bio-impedance are generated by blood volume and blood flow and registered by a rheographic device.Tokarev V.E. "A Rheoencephalogram (REG) Variability System Based on ISKRA-226 Personal Computer", Institute for Complex Problem of Hygiene Healthcare Conference, Novokuznetsk, Russia, 1989, p.115-116. The pulsative bio-impedance changes directly reflect the total blood flow of the deep structures of brain due to high frequency impedance measurements.Tokarev V.E. "Regulatory Mechanisms of Physiological Systems During REG Biofeedback", 25th Annual Meeting of Association of Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback, Atlanta, USA, 1994 Hemoencephalography Hemoencephalography or HEG biofeedback is a functional Wikipedia:infrared imaging technique. As its name describes, it measures the differences in the color of light reflected back through the scalp based on the relative amount of oxygenated and unoxygenated blood in the brain. Research continues to determine its reliability, validity, and clinical applicability. HEG is used to treat Wikipedia:ADHD and migraine, and for research.Toomim, H., & Carmen, J. (2009). Homoencephalography: Photon-based blood flow neurofeedback. In T. H. Budzynski, H. K. Budzynski, J. R. Evans, & A. Abarbanel (Eds.) (2009). Introduction to quantitative EEG and neurofeedback (2nd ed.). Burlington, MA: Academic Press. Applications Urinary incontinence Mowrer detailed the use of a bedwetting alarm that sounds when children urinate while asleep. This simple biofeedback device can quickly teach children to wake up when their bladders are full and to contract the urinary sphincter and relax the detrusor muscle, preventing further urine release. Through classical conditioning, sensory feedback from a full bladder replaces the alarm and allows children to continue sleeping without urinating.Mowrer, O. H. (1960). Learning theory and behavior. New York: Wiley. Kegel developed the perineometer in 1947 to treat urinary incontinence (urine leakage) in women whose pelvic floor muscles are weakened during pregnancy and childbirth. The perineometer, which is inserted into the vagina to monitor pelvic floor muscle contraction, satisfies all the requirements of a biofeedback device and enhances the effectiveness of popular Kegel exercises.Perry, J. D., & Talcott, L. B. (1989). The Kegel Perineometer: Biofeedback Twenty Years Before Its Time. A "Special Historical Paper." Proceedings of the 20th Annual Meeting of the Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback, San Diego, CA, 169-172. Contradicting this, a 2013 Wikipedia:randomized controlled trial found no benefit of adding biofeedback to pelvic floor muscle exercise in Wikipedia:stress urinary incontinence. In another randomized controlled trial the addition of biofeedback to the Wikipedia:training of pelvic floor muscles for the treatment of stress urinary incontinence, improved pelvic floor muscle function, reduced urinary symptoms, and improved of the quality of life. Research has shown that biofeedback can improve the efficacy of Wikipedia:pelvic floor exercises and help restore proper bladder functions. The mode of action of Wikipedia:vaginal cones, for instance involves a biological biofeedback mechanism. Studies have shown that biofeedback obtained with vaginal cones is as effective as biofeedback induced through physiotherapy electrostimulation.3Olah et al, The conservative management of patients with symptoms of stress incontinence: a randomized, prospective study comparing weighted vaginal cones and interferential therapy" Am J Obstet Gynecol''1990 Jan;162(1) 87-92 In 1992, the United States Agency for Health Care Policy and Research recommended biofeedback as a first-line treatment for adult urinary incontinence. Fecal incontinence and anismus Biofeedback is a major treatment for anismus (paradoxical contraction of puborectalis during defecation). This therapy directly evolved from the investigation Wikipedia:anorectal manometry where a probe that can record pressure is placed in the anal canal. Biofeedback therapy is also a commonly used and researched therapy for fecal incontinence, but the benefits are uncertain. Biofeedback therapy varies in the way it is delivered. It is also unknown if one type has benefits over another. The aims have been described as to enhance either the rectoanal inhibitory reflex (RAIR), rectal sensitivity (by discrimination of progressively smaller volumes of a rectal balloon and promptly contracting the Wikipedia:external anal sphincter (EAS)), or the strength and endurance of the EAS contraction. Three general types of biofeedback have been described, though they are not mutually exclusive, with many protocols combining these elements. Similarly there is variance of the length of both the individual sessions and the overall length of the training, and if home exercises are performed in addition and how. In rectal sensitivity training, a balloon is placed in the rectum, and is gradually distended until there is a sensation of rectal filling. Successively smaller volume reinflations of the balloon aim to help the person detect rectal distension at a lower threshold, giving more time to contract the EAS and prevent incontinence, or to journey to the toiled. Alternatively, in those with urge incontinence/ rectal hypersensitivity, training is aimed at teaching the person to tolerate progressively larger volumes. Strength training may involve electromyography (EMG) skin electrodes, manometric pressures, intra-anal EMG, or Wikipedia:endoanal ultrasound. One of these measures are used to relay the muscular activity or anal canal pressure during anal sphincter exercise. Performance and progress can be monitored in this manner. Co-ordination training involves the placing of 3 balloons, in the rectum and in the upper and lower anal canal. The rectal balloon is inflated to trigger the RAIR, an event often followed by incontinence. Co-ordination training aims to teach voluntary contraction of EAS when the RAIR occurs (i.e. when there is rectal distension). EEG Caton recorded spontaneous electrical potentials from the exposed cortical surface of monkeys and rabbits, and was the first to measure event-related potentials (EEG responses to stimuli) in 1875. Wikipedia:Danilevsky published ''Investigations in the Physiology of the Brain, which explored the relationship between the EEG and states of consciousness in 1877. Beck published studies of spontaneous electrical potentials detected from the brains of dogs and rabbits, and was the first to document alpha blocking, where light alters rhythmic oscillations, in 1890. Sherrington introduced the terms Wikipedia:neuron and Wikipedia:synapse and published the Integrative Action of the Nervous System in 1906.Sherrington, C. S. (1906). The integrative action of the nervous system. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. Pravdich-Neminsky photographed the EEG and event related potentials from dogs, demonstrated a 12–14 Hz rhythm that slowed during asphyxiation, and introduced the term electrocerebrogram in 1912. Forbes reported the replacement of the string galvanometer with a vacuum tube to amplify the EEG in 1920. The vacuum tube became the de facto standard by 1936. Berger (1924) published the first human EEG data. He recorded electrical potentials from his son Klaus's scalp. At first he believed that he had discovered the physical mechanism for telepathy but was disappointed that the electromagnetic variations disappear only millimeters away from the skull. (He did continue to believe in telepathy throughout his life, however, having had a particularly confirming event regarding his sister). He viewed the EEG as analogous to the ECG and introduced the term elektenkephalogram. He believed that the EEG had diagnostic and therapeutic promise in measuring the impact of clinical interventions. Berger showed that these potentials were not due to scalp muscle contractions. He first identified the alpha rhythm, which he called the Berger rhythm, and later identified the beta rhythm and Wikipedia:sleep spindles. He demonstrated that alterations in consciousness are associated with changes in the EEG and associated the beta rhythm with alertness. He described interictal activity (EEG potentials between seizures) and recorded a partial complex seizure in 1933. Finally, he performed the first QEEG, which is the measurement of the signal strength of EEG frequencies. Adrian and Matthews confirmed Berger's findings in 1934 by recording their own EEGs using a cathode-ray oscilloscope. Their demonstration of EEG recording at the 1935 Physiological Society meetings in England caused its widespread acceptance. Adrian used himself as a subject and demonstrated the phenomenon of alpha blocking, where opening his eyes suppressed alpha rhythms. Gibbs, Davis, and Lennox inaugurated clinical electroencephalography in 1935 by identifying abnormal EEG rhythms associated with epilepsy, including Wikipedia:interictal spike waves and 3 Hz activity in Wikipedia:absence seizures. Bremer used the EEG to show how sensory signals affect vigilance in 1935. Walter (1937, 1953) named the Wikipedia:delta waves and Wikipedia:theta waves, and the contingent negative variation (CNV), a slow cortical potential that may reflect expectancy, motivation, intention to act, or attention. He located an Wikipedia:occipital lobe source for alpha waves and demonstrated that delta waves can help locate brain lesions like tumors. He improved Berger's electroencephalograph and pioneered EEG topography. Kleitman has been recognized as the "Father of American sleep research" for his seminal work in the regulation of sleep-wake cycles, Wikipedia:circadian rhythms, the sleep patterns of different age groups, and the effects of Wikipedia:sleep deprivation. He discovered the phenomenon of rapid eye movement (REM) sleep with his graduate student Aserinsky in 1953. Dement, another of Kleitman's students, described the EEG architecture and phenomenology of sleep stages and the transitions between them in 1955, associated REM sleep with dreaming in 1957, and documented sleep cycles in another species, cats, in 1958, which stimulated basic sleep research. He established the Stanford University Sleep Research Center in 1970.Dement, W. (2000). The promise of Sleep: A pioneer in sleep medicine explores the vital connection between health, happiness, and a good night’s sleep. New York: Random House. Andersen and Andersson (1968) proposed that thalamic pacemakers project synchronous alpha rhythms to the cortex via thalamocortical circuits.Andersen, P., & Andersson, S. (1968). A physiological basis of the alpha rhythm. New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. Kamiya (1968) demonstrated that the alpha rhythm in humans could be Wikipedia:operantly conditioned. He published an influential article in Psychology Today that summarized research that showed that subjects could learn to discriminate when alpha was present or absent, and that they could use feedback to shift the dominant alpha frequency about 1 Hz. Almost half of his subjects reported experiencing a pleasant "alpha state" characterized as an "alert calmness." These reports may have contributed to the perception of alpha biofeedback as a shortcut to a meditative state. He also studied the EEG correlates of meditative states.Kamiya, J. (1969). Wikipedia:Operant control of the EEG alpha rhythm. In C. Tart (Ed.), Altered states of consciousness. NY: Wiley. Brown (1970) demonstrated the clinical use of alpha-theta biofeedback. In research designed to identify the subjective states associated with EEG rhythms, she trained subjects to increase the abundance of alpha, beta, and theta activity using visual feedback and recorded their subjective experiences when the amplitude of these frequency bands increased. She also helped popularize biofeedback by publishing a series of books, including New Mind, New body (1974) and Stress and the Art of Biofeedback (1977).Brown, B. (1974). New mind, new body. New York: Harper & Row.Brown, B. (1977). Stress and the art of biofeedback. New York: Harper & Row.Brown, B. (1980). Supermind: The ultimate energy. New York: Harper & Row. Mulholland and Peper (1971) showed that occipital alpha increases with eyes open and not focused, and is disrupted by visual focusing; a rediscovery of alpha blocking. Green and Green (1986) investigated voluntary control of internal states by individuals like Swami Rama and American Indian medicine man Rolling Thunder both in India and at the Wikipedia:Menninger Foundation. They brought portable biofeedback equipment to India and monitored practitioners as they demonstrated self-regulation. A film containing footage from their investigations was released as Biofeedback: The Yoga of the West (1974). They developed alpha-theta training at the Menninger Foundation from the 1960s to the 1990s. They hypothesized that theta states allow access to unconscious memories and increase the impact of prepared images or suggestions. Their alpha-theta research fostered Peniston's development of an alpha-theta addiction protocol.Green, E., & Green, A. (1977). Beyond biofeedback. San Francisco: Delacorte Press. Sterman (1972) showed that cats and human subjects could be operantly trained to increase the amplitude of the sensorimotor rhythm (SMR) recorded from the sensorimotor cortex. He demonstrated that SMR production protects cats against drug-induced generalized seizures (tonic-clonic seizures involving loss of consciousness) and reduces the frequency of seizures in humans diagnosed with Wikipedia:epilepsy. He found that his SMR protocol, which uses visual and auditory EEG biofeedback, normalizes their EEGs (SMR increases while theta and beta decrease toward normal values) even during sleep. Sterman also co-developed the Sterman-Kaiser (SKIL) QEEG database. Birbaumer and colleagues (1981) have studied feedback of slow cortical potentials since the late 1970s. They have demonstrated that subjects can learn to control these DC potentials and have studied the efficacy of slow cortical potential biofeedback in treating ADHD, epilepsy, migraine, and schizophrenia. Lubar (1989) studied SMR biofeedback to treat attention disorders and epilepsy in collaboration with Sterman. He demonstrated that SMR training can improve attention and academic performance in children diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder with Hyperactivity (ADHD). He documented the importance of theta-to-beta ratios in ADHD and developed theta suppression-beta enhancement protocols to decrease these ratios and improve student performance.Lubar, J. F. (1989). Electroencephalographic biofeedback and neurological applications. In J. V. Basmajian (Ed.), Biofeedback: Principles and practice for clinicians (3rd ed.), pp. 67-90. Baltimore: Williams and Wilkins. The Neuropsychiatric EEG-Based Assessment Aid (NEBA) System a device used to measure the Theta-to-Beta ratio was approved as a tool to assist in diagnosis of ADHD on July 15, 2013. However, the field has recently moved away from the measure. This move has been caused by the general change in the population norms in the past 20 years (most likely due to the change in the average amount of sleep in young people). Electrodermal system Feré demonstrated the exosomatic method of recording of skin electrical activity by passing a small current through the skin in 1888.Feré, C., Note sur les modifications de la tension e1ectrique dans le corps human, Compt. rend. Soc. biol., 5 23. Tarchanoff used the endosomatic method by recording the difference in skin electrical potential from points on the skin surface in 1889; no external current was applied. Wikipedia:Jung employed the Wikipedia:galvanometer, which used the exosomatic method, in 1907 to study unconscious emotions in word-association experiments. Marjorie and Hershel Toomim (1975) published a landmark article about the use of GSR biofeedback in psychotherapy. Meyer and Reich discussed similar material in a British publication. Musculoskeletal system Jacobson (1930) developed hardware to measure EMG voltages over time, showed that cognitive activity (like imagery) affects EMG levels, introduced the deep relaxation method Progressive Relaxation, and wrote Progressive Relaxation (1929) and You Must Relax (1934). He prescribed daily Progressive Relaxation practice to treat diverse psychophysiological disorders like hypertension.Jacobson, E. (1938). Progressive relaxation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Several researchers showed that human subjects could learn precise control of individual motor units (motor neurons and the muscle fibers they control). Wikipedia:Lindsley (1935) found that relaxed subjects could suppress motor unit firing without biofeedback training. Harrison and Mortensen (1962) trained subjects using visual and auditory EMG biofeedback to control individual motor units in the tibialis anterior muscle of the leg. Basmajian (1963) instructed subjects using unfiltered auditory EMG biofeedback to control separate motor units in the abductor pollicis muscle of the thumb in his Single Motor Unit Training (SMUT) studies. His best subjects coordinated several motor units to produce drum rolls. Basmajian demonstrated practical applications for neuromuscular rehabilitation, Wikipedia:pain management, and headache treatment.Basmajian, J. V. (1967). Muscles alive: Their functions revealed by electromyography. Baltimore: Williams and Wilkins. Marinacci (1960) applied EMG biofeedback to neuromuscular disorders (where Wikipedia:proprioception is disrupted) including Bell Palsy (one-sided facial paralysis), Wikipedia:polio, and stroke. "While Marinacci used EMG to treat neuromuscular disorders, his colleagues used the EMG only for diagnosis. They were unable to recognize its potential as a teaching tool even when the evidence stared them in the face! Many electromyographers who performed nerve conduction studies used visual and auditory feedback to reduce interference when a patient recruited too many motor units. Even though they used EMG biofeedback to guide the patient to relax so that clean diagnostic EMG tests could be recorded, they were unable to envision EMG biofeedback treatment of motor disorders."Peper, E., & Shaffer, F. (in press). Biofeedback history: An alternative view. Biofeedback. Whatmore and Kohli (1968) introduced the concept of dysponesis (misplaced effort) to explain how functional disorders (where body activity is disturbed) develop. Bracing your shoulders when you hear a loud sound illustrates dysponesis, since this action does not protect against injury. These clinicians applied EMG biofeedback to diverse functional problems like headache and hypertension. They reported case follow-ups ranging from 6 to 21 years. This was long compared with typical 0-24 month follow-ups in the clinical literature. Their data showed that skill in controlling misplaced efforts was positively related to clinical improvement. Last, they wrote The Pathophysiology and Treatment of Functional Disorders (1974) that outlined their treatment of functional disorders.Whatmore, G., & Kohli, D. (1974). The physiopathology and treatment of functional disorders. New York: Grune & Stratton. Wolf (1983) integrated EMG biofeedback into physical therapy to treat stroke patients and conducted landmark stroke outcome studies. Peper (1997) applied SEMG to the workplace, studied the ergonomics of computer use, and promoted "healthy computing."Shumay, D. and Peper, E. (1997). Healthy computing: A comprehensive group training approach using biofeedback. In G. Salvendy, M. J. Smith, & R. J. Koubek (Eds). Design of computing systems: Cognitive considerations. New York: Elsevier. Taub (1999, 2006) demonstrated the clinical efficacy of Wikipedia:constraint-induced movement therapy (CIMT) for the treatment of spinal cord-injured and stroke patients. Cardiovascular system Shearn (1962) operantly trained human subjects to increase their heart rates by 5 beats-per-minute to avoid electric shock. In contrast to Shearn's slight heart rate increases, Wikipedia:Swami Rama used yoga to produce atrial flutter at an average 306 beats per minute before a Menninger Foundation audience. This briefly stopped his heart's pumping of blood and silenced his pulse. Engel and Chism (1967) operantly trained subjects to decrease, increase, and then decrease their heart rates (this was analogous to ON-OFF-ON EEG training). He then used this approach to teach patients to control their rate of Wikipedia:premature ventricular contractions (PVCs), where the ventricles contract too soon. Engel conceptualized this training protocol as illness onset training, since patients were taught to produce and then suppress a symptom. Peper has similarly taught asthmatics to wheeze to better control their breathing.E. Peper, S. Ancoli, & M. Quinn (Eds.). (1979). Mind/Body integration: Essential readings in biofeedback. New York: Plenum Press. Schwartz (1971, 1972) examined whether specific patterns of cardiovascular activity are easier to learn than others due to biological constraints. He examined the constraints on learning integrated (two autonomic responses change in the same direction) and differentiated (two autonomic responses change inversely) patterns of Wikipedia:blood pressure and heart rate change. Schultz and Luthe (1969) developed Wikipedia:Autogenic Training, which is a deep relaxation exercise derived from hypnosis. This procedure combines passive volition with imagery in a series of three treatment procedures (standard Autogenic exercises, Autogenic neutralization, and Autogenic meditation). Clinicians at the Menninger Foundation coupled an abbreviated list of standard exercises with thermal biofeedback to create autogenic biofeedback.Schultz, J. H., & Luthe, W. (1969). Autogenic therapy: Autogenic methods. New York: Grune & Stratton. Luthe (1973) also published a series of six volumes titled Autogenic therapy.Luthe, W. (1973). Autogenic therapy: Treatment with autogenic neutralization. New York: Grune & Stratton. Fahrion and colleagues (1986) reported on an 18-26 session treatment program for hypertensive patients. The Menninger program combined breathing modification, autogenic biofeedback for the hands and feet, and frontal EMG training. The authors reported that 89% of their medication patients discontinued or reduced medication by one-half while significantly lowering blood pressure. While this study did not include a double-blind control, the outcome rate was impressive. Freedman and colleagues (1991) demonstrated that hand-warming and hand-cooling are produced by different mechanisms. The primary hand-warming mechanism is Wikipedia:beta-adrenergic (hormonal), while the main hand-cooling mechanism is alpha-adrenergic and involves sympathetic C-fibers. This contradicts the traditional view that finger blood flow is controlled exclusively by sympathetic C-fibers. The traditional model asserts that, when firing is slow, hands warm; when firing is rapid, hands cool. Freedman and colleagues’ studies support the view that hand-warming and hand-cooling represent entirely different skills. Vaschillo and colleagues (1983) published the first studies of HRV biofeedback with Wikipedia:cosmonauts and treated patients diagnosed with psychiatric and psychophysiological disorders. Lehrer collaborated with Smetankin and Potapova in treating pediatric asthma patients and published influential articles on HRV asthma treatment in the medical journal Chest. Pain Muscle pain Budzynski and Stoyva (1969) showed that EMG biofeedback could reduce frontalis muscle (forehead) contraction. They demonstrated in 1973 that analog (proportional) and binary (ON or OFF) visual EMG biofeedback were equally helpful in lowering masseter SEMG levels. McNulty, Gevirtz, Hubbard, and Berkoff (1994) proposed that Wikipedia:sympathetic nervous system innervation of Wikipedia:muscle spindles underlies Wikipedia:trigger points. Tension headache Budzynski, Stoyva, Adler, and Mullaney (1973) reported that auditory frontalis EMG biofeedback combined with home relaxation practice lowered tension headache frequency and frontalis EMG levels. A control group that received noncontingent (false) auditory feedback did not improve. This study helped make the frontalis muscle the placement-of-choice in EMG assessment and treatment of headache and other psychophysiological disorders.Budzynski, T. H., Stoyva, J. M., Adler, C. S., & Mullaney, D. EMG biofeedback and tension headache: A controlled-outcome study. Psychosomatic Medicine, 35, 484-496. Migraine Sargent, Green, and Walters (1972, 1973) demonstrated that hand-warming could abort migraines and that autogenic biofeedback training could reduce headache activity. The early Menninger migraine studies, although methodologically weak (no pretreatment baselines, control groups, or random assignment to conditions), strongly influenced migraine treatment. A 2013 review classified biofeedback among the techniques that might be of benefit in the management of chronic migraine. Phantom-limb pain Flor (2002) trained amputees to detect the location and frequency of shocks delivered to their stumps, which resulted in an expansion of corresponding cortical regions and significant reduction of their phantom limb pain. Stress reduction A randomized study by Sutarto et al. assessed the effect of resonant breathing biofeedback (recognize and control involuntary heart rate variability) among manufacturing operators; depression, anxiety and stress significantly decreased. Macular disease of the retina A 2012 Wikipedia:observational study by Pacella et al. found a significant improvement in both Wikipedia:visual acuity and fixation treating patients suffering from Wikipedia:age-related macular degeneration or Wikipedia:macular degeneration with biofeedback treatment through MP-1 microperimeter. Clinical effectiveness Research Moss, LeVaque, and Hammond (2004) observed that “Biofeedback and neurofeedback seem to offer the kind of evidence-based practice that the healthcare establishment is demanding."Geyman, J. P., Deyon, R. A., & Ramsey, S. D. (Eds). (2000). Evidence-based clinical practice: Concepts and approach. Boston: Butterworth-Heinemann.Sackett, D. L., Straus, S. E., Richardson, W. S., Rosenberg, W., & Haynes, R. B. (Eds.). Evidence-based medicine: How to practice and teach EBM. Edinburgh, New York: Churchill Livingstone. "From the beginning biofeedback developed as a research-based approach emerging directly from laboratory research on psychophysiology and behavior therapy, The ties of biofeedback/neurofeedback to the biomedical paradigm and to research are stronger than is the case for many other behavioral interventions” (p. 151). The Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback (AAPB) and the International Society for Neurofeedback and Research (ISNR) have collaborated in validating and rating treatment protocols to address questions about the clinical efficacy of biofeedback and neurofeedback applications, like ADHD and headache. In 2001, Donald Moss, then president of the Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback, and Jay Gunkelman, president of the International Society for Neurofeedback and Research, appointed a task force to establish standards for the efficacy of biofeedback and neurofeedback. The Task Force document was published in 2002, and a series of white papers followed, reviewing the efficacy of a series of disorders. The white papers established the efficacy of biofeedback for functional anorectal disorders, Wikipedia:attention deficit disorder, facial pain and temporomandibular joint dysfunction, Wikipedia:hypertension, urinary incontinence, Wikipedia:Raynaud's phenomenon, Wikipedia:substance abuse, and headache. A broader review was publishedYucha, C., & Gilbert, C. (2004). Evidence-based practice in biofeedback and neurofeedback. Wheat Ridge, CO: Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. and later updated, applying the same efficacy standards to the entire range of medical and psychological disorders. The 2008 edition reviewed the efficacy of biofeedback for over 40 clinical disorders, ranging from alcoholism/substance abuse to Wikipedia:vulvar vestibulitis. The ratings for each disorder depend on the nature of research studies available on each disorder, ranging from anecdotal reports to Wikipedia:double blind studies with a Wikipedia:control group. Thus, a lower rating may reflect the lack of research rather than the ineffectiveness of biofeedback for the problem. The randomized trial by Dehli et al. compared if the injection of a bulking agent in the anal canal was superior to sphincter training with biofeedback to treat fecal incontinence. Both methods lead to an improvement of FI, but comparisons of St Mark's scores between the groups showed no differences in effect between treatments. Sphincter training or anal injections of dextranomer for treatment of anal incontinence: a randomized trial. Trond Dehli, Arvid Stordahl, Lars J Vatten, Pål R Romundstad, Kjersti Mevik, Ylva Sahlin, Rolv O Lindsetmo, Barthold Vonen. Scand J Gastroenterol. 2013 Jan 8. http://informahealthcare.com/doi/abs/10.3109/00365521.2012.758770 Efficacy Yucha and Montgomery's (2008) ratings are listed for the five levels of efficacy recommended by a joint Task Force and adopted by the Boards of Directors of the Association for Applied Psychophysiology (AAPB) and the International Society for Neuronal Regulation (ISNR). From weakest to strongest, these levels include: not empirically supported, possibly efficacious, probably efficacious, efficacious, and efficacious and specific. Level 1: Not empirically supported. This designation includes applications supported by anecdotal reports and/or case studies in non-peer-reviewed venues. Yucha and Montgomery (2008) assigned eating disorders, immune function, Wikipedia:spinal cord injury, and syncope to this category. Level 2: Possibly efficacious. This designation requires at least one study of sufficient statistical power with well-identified outcome measures but lacking randomized assignment to a control condition internal to the study. Yucha and Montgomery (2008) assigned asthma, Wikipedia:autism, Wikipedia:Bell palsy, cerebral palsy, COPD, Wikipedia:coronary artery disease, Wikipedia:cystic fibrosis, depression, Wikipedia:erectile dysfunction, fibromyalgia, hand dystonia, Wikipedia:irritable bowel syndrome, Wikipedia:PTSD, Wikipedia:repetitive strain injury, Wikipedia:respiratory failure, stroke, Wikipedia:tinnitus, and urinary incontinence in children to this category. Level 3: Probably efficacious. This designation requires multiple observational studies, clinical studies, waitlist-controlled studies, and within subject and intrasubject replication studies that demonstrate efficacy. Yucha and Montgomery (2008) assigned Wikipedia:alcoholism and substance abuse, Wikipedia:arthritis, Wikipedia:diabetes mellitus, fecal disorders in children, fecal incontinence in adults, Wikipedia:insomnia, pediatric headache, Wikipedia:traumatic brain injury, urinary incontinence in males, and vulvar vestibulitis (Wikipedia:vulvodynia) to this category. Level 4: Efficacious. This designation requires the satisfaction of six criteria: (a) In a comparison with a no-treatment control group, alternative treatment group, or sham (placebo) control using randomized assignment, the investigational treatment is shown to be statistically significantly superior to the control condition or the investigational treatment is equivalent to a treatment of established efficacy in a study with sufficient power to detect moderate differences. (b) The studies have been conducted with a population treated for a specific problem, for whom inclusion criteria are delineated in a reliable, operationally defined manner. © The study used valid and clearly specified outcome measures related to the problem being treated. (d) The data are subjected to appropriate data analysis. (e) The diagnostic and treatment variables and procedures are clearly defined in a manner that permits replication of the study by independent researchers. (f) The superiority or equivalence of the investigational treatment has been shown in at least two independent research settings. Yucha and Montgomery (2008) assigned attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), anxiety, chronic pain, epilepsy, Wikipedia:constipation (adult), headache (adult), hypertension, Wikipedia:motion sickness, Wikipedia:Raynaud's disease, and tempromandibular joint dysfunction to this category. Level 5: Efficacious and specific. The investigational treatment must be shown to be statistically superior to credible sham therapy, pill, or alternative bona fide treatment in at least two independent research settings. Yucha and Montgomery (2008) assigned urinary incontinence (females) to this category. Criticisms In a healthcare environment that emphasizes cost containment and evidence-based practice, biofeedback and neurofeedback professionals continue to address skepticism in the medical community about the cost-effectiveness and efficacy of their treatments. Critics question how these treatments compare with conventional behavioral and medical interventions on efficacy and cost. The publication of white papers and rigorous evaluation of biofeedback interventions can address these legitimate questions and educate medical professionals, third-party payers, and the public about the value of these services.Moss, D., & Andrasik, F. (2008). Foreword: Evidence-based practice in biofeedback and neurofeedback. In Yucha, C., & Montgomery, D. (2008). Evidence-based practice in biofeedback and neurofeedback (2nd ed.). Wheat Ridge, CO: Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. Organizations The Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback (AAPB) is a non-profit scientific and professional society for biofeedback and neurofeedback. The International Society for Neurofeedback and Research (ISNR) is a non-profit scientific and professional society for neurofeedback. The Biofeedback Foundation of Europe (BFE) sponsors international education, training, and research activities in biofeedback and neurofeedback. The Northeast Regional Biofeedback Association (NRBS) sponsors theme-centered educational conferences, political advocacy for biofeedback friendly legislation, and research activities in biofeedback and neurofeedback in the Northeast regions of the United States. The Southeast Biofeedback and Clinical Neuroscience Association (SBCNA) is a non-profit regional organization supporting biofeedback professionals with continuing education, ethics guidelines, and public awareness promoting the efficacy and safety of professional biofeedback. The SBCNA offers an Annual Conference for professional continuing education as well as promoting biofeedback as an adjunct to the allied health professions. The SBCNA was formally the North Carolina Biofeedback Society (NCBS), serving Biofeedback since the 1970s. In 2013, the NCBS reorganized as the SBCNA supporting and representing biofeedback and neurofeedback in the Southeast Region of the United States of America. Certification The Biofeedback Certification International Alliance (formerly the Biofeedback Certification Institute of America) is a non-profit organization that is a member of the Wikipedia:Institute for Credentialing Excellence (ICE). BCIA offers biofeedback certification, neurofeedback (also called EEG biofeedback) certification, and pelvic muscle dysfunction biofeedback. BCIA certifies individuals meeting education and training standards in biofeedback and neurofeedback and progressively recertifies those satisfying continuing education requirements. BCIA certification has been endorsed by the Mayo Clinic, the Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback (AAPB), the International Society for Neurofeedback and Research (ISNR), and the Washington State Legislature.http://apps.leg.wa.gov/WAC/default.aspx?cite=296-21-280 Washington State Legislature WAC 296-21-280 Biofeedback Rules. The BCIA didactic education requirement includes a 48-hour course from a regionally-accredited academic institution or a BCIA-approved training program that covers the complete General Biofeedback Blueprint of Knowledge and study of human anatomy and physiology. The General Biofeedback Blueprint of Knowledge areas include: I. Orientation to Biofeedback, II. Stress, Coping, and Illness, III. Psychophysiological Recording, IV. Surface Electromyographic (SEMG) Applications, V. Autonomic Nervous System (ANS) Applications, VI. Electroencephalographic (EEG) Applications, VII. Adjunctive Interventions, and VIII. Professional Conduct.Gevirtz, R. (2003). The behavioral health provider in mind-body medicine. In D. Moss, A. McGrady, T. C. Davies, & I. Wickramasekera (Eds.). Handbook of mind-body medicine for primary care. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. Applicants may demonstrate their knowledge of human anatomy and physiology by completing a course in human anatomy, human physiology, or human biology provided by a regionally-accredited academic institution or a BCIA-approved training program or by successfully completing an Anatomy and Physiology exam covering the organization of the human body and its systems. Applicants must also document practical skills training that includes 20 contact hours supervised by a BCIA-approved mentor designed to them teach how to apply clinical biofeedback skills through self-regulation training, 50 patient/client sessions, and case conference presentations. Distance learning allows applicants to complete didactic course work over the internet. Distance mentoring trains candidates from their residence or office. They must recertify every 4 years, complete 55 hours of continuing education during each review period or complete the written exam, and attest that their license/credential (or their supervisor’s license/credential) has not been suspended, investigated, or revoked.Shaffer, F., & Schwartz, M. S. (in press). Entering the field and assuring competence. In M. S. Schwartz, & F. Andrasik (Eds.). Biofeedback: A practitioner's guide (4th ed.). New York: The Guilford Press. Pelvic muscle dysfunction Pelvic Muscle Dysfunction Biofeedback (PMDB) encompasses "elimination disorders and chronic pelvic pain syndromes." The BCIA didactic education requirement includes a 28-hour course from a regionally-accredited academic institution or a BCIA-approved training program that covers the complete Pelvic Muscle Dysfunction Biofeedback Blueprint of Knowledge and study of human anatomy and physiology. The Pelvic Muscle Dysfunction Biofeedback areas include: I. Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback, II. Pelvic Floor Anatomy, Assessment, and Clinical Procedures, III. Clinical Disorders: Bladder Dysfunction, IV. Clinical Disorders: Bowel Dysfunction, and V. Chronic Pelvic Pain Syndromes. Currently, only licensed healthcare providers may apply for this certification. Applicants must also document practical skills training that includes a 4-hour practicum/personal training session and 12 contact hours spent with a BCIA-approved mentor designed to teach them how to apply clinical biofeedback skills through 30 patient/client sessions and case conference presentations. They must recertify every 3 years, complete 36 hours of continuing education or complete the written exam, and attest that their license/credential has not been suspended, investigated, or revoked. History Wikipedia:Claude Bernard proposed in 1865 that the body strives to maintain a steady state in the internal environment (Wikipedia:milieu intérieur), introducing the concept of Wikipedia:homeostasis. In 1885, J.R. Tarchanoff showed that voluntary control of heart rate could be fairly direct (cortical-autonomic) and did not depend on "cheating" by altering breathing rate. In 1901, J. H. Bair studied voluntary control of the retrahens aurem muscle that wiggles the Wikipedia:ear, discovering that subjects learned this skill by inhibiting interfering muscles and demonstrating that skeletal muscles are self-regulated. Wikipedia:Alexander Graham Bell attempted to teach the deaf to speak through the use of two devices — the Wikipedia:phonautograph, created by Édouard-Léon Scott’s, and a manometric flame. The former translated sound vibrations into tracings on smoked glass to show their acoustic waveforms, while the latter allowed sound to be displayed as patterns of light. After Wikipedia:World War II, mathematician Wikipedia:Norbert Wiener developed cybernetic theory, that proposed that systems are controlled by monitoring their results. The participants at the landmark 1969 conference at the Surfrider Inn in Santa Monica coined the term biofeedback from Wiener's Wikipedia:feedback. The conference resulted in the founding of the Bio-Feedback Research Society, which permitted normally isolated researchers to contact and collaborate with each other, as well as popularizing the term “biofeedback.” The work of Wikipedia:B.F. Skinner led researchers to apply Wikipedia:operant conditioning to biofeedback, decide which responses could be voluntarily controlled and which could not. The effects of the perception of autonomic nervous system activity was initially explored by Wikipedia:George Mandler's group in 1958. In 1965, Maia Lisina combined classical and operant conditioning to train subjects to change blood vessel diameter, eliciting and displaying reflexive blood flow changes to teach subjects how to voluntarily control the temperature of their skin. In 1974, H.D. Kimmel trained subjects to sweat using the galvanic skin response. Hinduism: Biofeedback systems have been known in India and some other countries for millennia. Ancient Hindu practices like Yoga and Pranayama (Breathing techniques)are essentially biofeedback methods. Many yogis and sadhus have been known to exercise control over their physiological processes. In addition to recent research on Yoga, Paul Brunton, the British writer who travelled extensively in India, has written about many cases he has witnessed. Timeline 1958 - G. Mandler's group studied the process of autonomic feedback and its effects.Mandler, G, Mandler, JM, and Uviller, ET. Autonomic feedback: The perception of autonomic activity. Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology. 1958, pp.56, 367-373. 1962 - D. Shearn used feedback instead of conditioned stimuli to change heart rate.Shearn, DW. "Operant conditioning of heart rate" Science 1962, 137, 530-531. 1962 - Publication of Muscles Alive by John Basmajian and Carlo De LucaBasmajian, J.V., De Luca, C.J., Muscles Alive: Their Functions Revealed by Electromyography, Williams & Wilkins, Baltimore: 1962 1968 - Annual Veteran's Administration research meeting in Denver that brought together several biofeedback researchers 1969 - April: Conference on Altered States of Consciousness, Council Grove, KS; October: formation and first meeting of the Biofeedback Research Society (BRS), Surfrider Inn, Santa Monica, CA; co-founder Barbara B. Brown becomes the society's first president 1972 - Review and analysis of early biofeedback studies by D. Shearn in the 'Handbook of Psychophysiology'.Shearn, D.W. "Operant analysis in psychophysiology" in Greenfield, N.S. and Sternbach, R.A., eds., Handbook of Psychophysiology, Holt, Rinehart and Winston, New York: 1972 1974 - Publication of The Alpha Syllabus: A Handbook of Human EEG Alpha Activity''Brown, B.B. The Alpha Syllabus: A Handbook of Human EEG Alpha Activity, Charles C. Thomas Publisher, Ltd., Springfield, IL: 1974 and the first popular book on biofeedback, ''New Mind, New Body''Brown, B.B. New Mind, New Body: Bio-feedback — New Directions for the Mind, Harper & Row, New York: 1974; paperback edition by Bantam Books, 1975 (December), both by Barbara B. Brown 1975 - American Association of Biofeedback Clinicians founded; publication of ''The Biofeedback Syllabus: A Handbook for the Psychophysiologic Study of Biofeedback by Barbara B. BrownBrown, B.B. The Biofeedback Syllabus: A Handbook for the Psychophysiologic Study of Biofeedback, Charles C. Thomas Publisher, Ltd., Springfield, IL: 1975 1976 - BRS renamed the Biofeedback Society of America (BSA) 1977 - Publication of Beyond Biofeedback by Elmer and Alyce Green and Biofeedback: Methods and Procedures in Clinical Practice by George FullerFuller, G. D., Biofeedback: Methods and Procedures in Clinical Practice, Biofeedback Institute of San Francisco, San Francisco: 1977 and Stress and The Art of Biofeedback by Barbara B. BrownBrown, B.B. Stress and The Art of Biofeedback, Harper & Row, New York: 1977 1978 - Publication of Biofeedback: A Survey of the Literature by Francine ButlerButler, F., Biofeedback: A survey of the literature, IFI/Plenum Data Company, New York: 1978 1979 - Publication of Biofeedback: Principles and Practice for Clinicians by John BasmajianBasmajian, J. V. (Ed.). (1979). Biofeedback: Principles and practice for clinicians. Baltimore: Williams & Wilkins. and Mind/Body Integration: Essential Readings in Biofeedback by Erik Peper, Sonia Ancoli, and Michele QuinnPeper, E., Ancoli, S., and Quinn, M., eds., Mind/Body integration: Essential Readings in Biofeedback, Plenum Press, New York: 1979 1980 - First national certification examination in biofeedback offered by the Biofeedback Certification Institute of America (BCIA); publication of Biofeedback: Clinical Applications in Behavioral Medicine by David Olton and Aaron NoonbergOlton, D. S., Noonberg, A. R., Biofeedback: Clinical Applications in Behavioral Medicine, Prentice-Hall, Inc., Englewood Cliffs, NJ: 1980 and Supermind: The Ultimate Energy by Barbara B. BrownBrown, B.B. Supermind: The Ultimate Energy, Harper & Row, New York: 1980; paperback edition by Bantam Books, 1983 1984 - Publication of Principles and Practice of Stress Management by Woolfolk and LehrerWoolfolk, R. L., Lehrer, P. M., Principles and practice of stress management, The Guilford Press, New York: 1984 and Between Health and Illness: New Notions on Stress and the Nature of Well Being by Barbara B. BrownBrown, B.B. Between Health and Illness: New Notions on Stress and the Nature of Well Being, Houghton Mifflin, New York: 1984; paperback edition by Bantam Books, 1985 1987 - Publication of Biofeedback: A Practitioner's Guide by Mark SchwartzSchwartz, M., ed., Biofeedback: A practitioner's guide, The Guilford Press, New York: 1987 1989 - BSA renamed the Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback 1991 - First national certification examination in stress management offered by BCIA 1994 - Brain Wave and EMG sections established within AAPB 1995 - Society for the Study of Neuronal Regulation (SSNR) founded 1996 - Biofeedback Foundation of Europe (BFE) established 1999 - SSNR renamed the Society for Neuronal Regulation (SNR) 2002 - SNR renamed the International Society for Neuronal Regulation (iSNR) 2003 - Publication of The Neurofeedback Book by Thompson and ThompsonThompson, M. and Thompson, L. The neurofeedback book: An introduction to basic concepts in applied psychophysiology, The Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback, Wheat Ridge, CO: 2003 2004 - Publication of Evidence-Based Practice in Biofeedback and Neurofeedback by Carolyn Yucha and Christopher GilbertYucha, C., and Gilbert, C. Evidence-based practice in biofeedback and neurofeedback, The Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback, Wheat Ridge, CO: 2004 2006 - ISNR renamed the International Society for Neurofeedback and Research (ISNR) 2008 - Biofeedback Neurofeedback Alliance formed to pool the resources of the AAPB, BCIA, and ISNR on joint initiatives 2008 - Biofeedback Alliance and Nomenclature Task Force define biofeedback 2009 - The International Society for Neurofeedback & Research defines neurofeedback''Biofeedback tutor,'' Biosource Software, Kirksville, MO: 2010 2010 - Biofeedback Certification Institute of America renamed the Biofeedback Certification International Alliance (BCIA) In popular culture * Biofeedback data and biofeedback technology are used by Massimiliano Peretti in a contemporary art environment, the Wikipedia:Amigdalae project. This project explores the way in which emotional reactions filter and distort human Wikipedia:perception and observation. During the performance, biofeedback medical technology, such as the Wikipedia:EEG, Wikipedia:body temperature variations, heart rate, and galvanic responses, are used to analyze an audience's emotions while they watch the video art. Using these signals, the music changes so that the consequent sound environment simultaneously mirrors and influences the viewer's Wikipedia:emotional state. More information is available at the website of the CNRS French National Center of Neural Research http://cogimage.dsi.cnrs.fr/seminaires/resumes/resume_amygdalae_2005.htm. * Charles Wehrenberg implemented competitive-relaxation as a gaming paradigm with the Will Ball Games circa 1973. In the first bio-mechanical versions, comparative GSR inputs monitored each player's relaxation response and moved the Will Ball across a playing field appropriately using stepper motors. In 1984, Wehrenberg programmed the Will Ball games for Apple II computers. The Will Ball game itself is described as pure competitive-relaxation; Brain Ball is a duel between one player's left- and right-brain hemispheres; Mood Ball is an obstacle-based game; Psycho Dice is a psycho-kinetic game.Charles Wehrenberg Will Ball, Solo Zone, San Francisco, 1995/2001 ISBN 1-886163-02-2 In 1999 The HeartMath Institute developed an educational system based on heart rhythm measurement and display on a Personal Computer (Windows/Macintosh). Their systems have been copied by many but are still unique in the way they assist people to learn about and self-manage their physiology. A handheld version of their system was released in 2006 and is completely portable, being the size of a small mobile phone and having rechargeable batteries. With this unit, one can move around and go about daily business while gaining feedback about inner psycho-physiological states. * In 2001, the company Wikipedia:Journey to Wild Divine began producing biofeedback hardware and software for the Wikipedia:Macintosh and Windows Wikipedia:operating systems. Third-party and open-source software and games are also available for the Wild Divine hardware. Wikipedia:Tetris 64 makes use of biofeedback to adjust the speed of the tetris puzzle game. * Wikipedia:David Rosenboom has worked to develop musical instruments that would respond to mental and physiological commands. Playing these instruments can be learned through a process of biofeedback. * In the mid-1970s, an episode of the television series The Bionic Woman featured a doctor who could "heal" himself using biofeedback techniques to communicate to his body and react to stimuli. For example, he could exhibit "super" powers, such as walking on hot coals, by feeling the heat on the sole of his feet and then convincing his body to react by sending large quantities of perspiration to compensate. He could also convince his body to deliver extremely high levels of adrenalin to provide more energy to allow him to run faster and jump higher. When injured, he could slow his heart rate to reduce blood pressure, send extra platelets to aid in clotting a wound, and direct white blood cells to an area to attack infection.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0526163/ * In 2014, the Latin version of the phrase "know thyself" (temet nosce, the version of the phrase used in Wikipedia:The Matrix as the aphorism over the door of the Oracle) is used to describe an innovative app called Ayaxia.Ayaxia The app gathers and analyzes users' biosignal and allows users to regulate their emotions by targeting the physiological reaction elicited by an emotional stimuli or situation. Breathing games Breathing games are electronic video games designed to be controlled with breathing controllers instead of keyboard, mouse, touch pad or other game controllers. Breathing games are designed to train kids to slow down their breathing and improve gasses exchange. Breathing games are based on a breathing technique called "Pursed Lip Breathing". Breathing games are manufactured by European company Breathing Labs. Advantages to regular video games Regular video games require some sort of a game controller, usually a keyboard a mouse or a touch pad. By using such game controllers a child eventually overuses some specific muscles that may result in repetitive strain injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome and others. Breathing games require only breathing muscles to be used in interaction with a video game resulting in a much healthiear and more ergonomic use. Clinical evidence Breathing games are based on a breathing technique called "Pursed Lip Breathing". Pursed Lip Breathing is gaining recognition in medical community since mid 60s when its positive effects had been first observed. Today there are over 2000 articles indexed in google scholar, pubmed and similar medical databases describing its clinical benefits. See also *Wikipedia:Journey to Wild Divine, a biofeedback-based, multi-sensor, game-like software package Footnotes External links * *Association for Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback (AAPB) *Biofeedback Certification Institute of America (BCIA) *Biofeedback Foundation of Europe (BFE) *International Society for Neurofeedback & Research (ISNR) *Wikipedia:Template:Psychotherapy Category:Biofeedback Category:Psychotherapy Category:Devices to alter consciousness Category:Mind–body interventions Category:Physiology Category:Mind–body control Category:Alternative medicine Category:Somatic psychology Category:Mind Category:Branches of psychology Category:Human body Category:Human brain Category:Concepts in metaphysics Category:Medicine Category:Health movements Category:Philosophy of psychology Category:Self-help